This invention relates to centrifuges.
Centrifuges used in the refinement of sugar are required to separate the particulate sugar crystals from the syrup fraction of the massecuite, magma, or mother liquor. In general, the centrifuge causes a mixture to be separated to pass through a perforated surface, such as a screen annularly mounted within a centrifugal drum. The screen has apertures sufficiently small to retain sugar crystals included in the mixture, but the syrup passes through the perforations for exit through an exit port. The sugar crystals accumulate at the screen and are compacted by centrifugal force. After the mixture has been separated, the sugar crystals remain against the screen and must be removed by some means. It has heretofore been common to scrape the inside wall of the screen to remove or "discharge" the sugar crystals.
Certain disadvantages attend this form of discharging the crystals. First, time is required to remove the sugar crystals from the centrifuge before the next charge may be admitted. Also, the crystals are occasionally damaged due to the scraping action. Finally, the discharing apparatus gradually wears out the screen within the centrifuge chamber.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a centrifuge which requires no extra discharge equipment within the centrifuge.
A second object is to provide a centrifuge which is automatic in its discharge operation.